


Clarke's Disease

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amongst the Delinquents of the Ark it is common to develop feelings for Clarke Griffin, so common they’ve even named the condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke's Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke/Lexa is canon in this story, the other pairings are one sided.

“Oh Brother,” Octavia snorted as she caught Bellamy’s gaze tracking Clarke across the campfires, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes widening when the blonde haired woman dipped her head to bent underneath the support beam for the entrance to the Commander’s tent. “Raven, get me another mug, we’ve got another case of Clarke’s Disease.”

Bellamy snapped his gaze away from the tent and stared curiously at his sister. “What the heck are you talking about O?” 

“Clarke’s Disease,” Raven answered, holding a mug filled with a soft amber coloured liquid out for Bellamy to take before sitting on the log at Octavia’s side. “It’s a highly infectious disease Bellamy, don’t worry, we’ve all caught it. You won’t ever recover, but you’ll feel better about that eventually, right O?”

“Right,” Octavia nodded vigorously as she took a long gulp of the liquid inside her own mug. “Just don’t go letting the Commander see the symptoms of Clarke’s Disease, I mean, she’s got it too but she’s sort of allowed I suppose.”

Bellamy frowned, his gaze flickering between his sister and the mechanic, taking a sip from the mug. The man’s face screwed up in surprise at the taste on his lips, the alcoholic burn sliding across his tongue and down his throat. “What the fuck is this?”

“A little bit of Grounder juice.” Octavia answered with a grin and a playful waggle of her eyebrows. “I’m not sure exactly how they make it, but the name roughly translates to Fire Juice, and it’s about as potent as the best of Monty’s stuff.” 

“Fuck,” Bellamy groaned before taking a second, longer, sip. “You still haven’t told me what you’re talking about O, what’s Clarke’s Disease?”

Raven shook her head and downed a long gulp of her alcohol. “Octavia noticed it first, way back at the start, but I came up with the name.”

“Clarke’s Disease,” Octavia began with a bright smile. “It’s a pretty mild disease as they go, characterised by puppy dog eyes that follow one particular Clarke Griffin around any shared space. Followed by the desire to protect or be close to said Clarke Griffin, and generally accompanied with the strange desire to stare into her eyes to find out exact what shade of blue they are under the soft light of the full moon. Once the disease progresses a little further, you find yourself submitting to her desires because you want to make her happy and wondering what her lips taste like, at that point, you’ve developed full blown Clarke’s Disease romanticus.” 

“I don’t…” Bellamy shook his head and swallowed hard. “I don’t want Clarke…”

“Oh Raven,” Octavia sighed. “He’s still in the denial stage; we’re going to need a lot more alcohol.”

“Don’t worry Bell; once you get over the fact that Clarke’s really only got eyes for the Commander, Clarke’s Disease is actually alright.” Raven murmured as she slapped her hand against the man’s shoulder. “She’s awfully easy on the eyes too, as long as she don’t catch you looking.” 

Bellamy sat for a long minute in silence before downing the remainder of his mug and holding it out to his sister to refill. “I’m doomed.” He muttered to the sound of Octavia and Raven’s laughter.


End file.
